What it seems
by juliette-zabini
Summary: Nothing is what it seems. It's seventh year for DM, BZ, HP, HG. 6th for Ginny. Shows I'd mangle the truth to make them end up together! warning:fic lacks REAL direction, worships draco & blaise DG,BZHG,RWPP
1. Chapter 1

_A/n: This is my first fic. (I'm not playing the my first fic card for nice reviews) I am painfully inexperienced at writing. I hadn't been aware of (brace yourselves) Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley. Infact, I didn't even realise the existence of a Blaise Zabini in the books._

_I sincerely thank fanfic (and more so a faery who lead me here like the prince of egypt) for this enlightenment. This fic my homage to the very, very, VERY good authors I have read and reread at fanfic-you know who you are-May god bless you._

_Oh! And this is so totally dedicated to my best friend, happy birthday chrys! After you got me to fanfic, my net bill's never been the same….  
PS: I plead you to criticise freely, I'll hate you but I need to improve ASAP so that I can work better on an awesome fic-right-now-in-progress.…._

_Apologies if it is too painful to read :winces and fingers crossed: I'll shut up and let you read now!_

DISCLAIMER: Neither is Harry Potter mine, nor his band of merry men. Slytherins however smirking :receives evil look from Ms. Rowling: smirk vanishes > ARE NOT EITHER. :die disclaimer DIE:

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_Last Day, Sixth Year_

'Oh stuff it Malfoy' snarled Blaise Zabini, looking stunning yet very, very dangerous as he glared at his roommate.

Theodore Nott scrambled to escape the room as Draco's smirk got wider and begged to be removed from his impossibly handsome face.

Draco complied by drawling, 'What? You'll send mummy dear and get her to marry me?'

Blaise's purple eyes narrowed.

When they were alone again, Draco resumed his expression prior to Nott's arrival.

'Yeah, so did you read that muggle comic I gave you?' he asked his purple eyed friend.

Blaise too resumed his earlier earnest expression. 'Oh yeah! Thanks a ton for that mate!' Draco chuckled at the use of the word "ton."

Blaise continued, 'That Betty chick is so for me. Ronnie is totally you;' he paused as Daphne Greengrass entered the room looking for Theo, and his voice rose 'you swarmy git. Your bloody hair is as repulsive as your lusty one-liners.' Daphne exited the room quickly on hearing the beginning of another brawl.

Blaise then went back to packing his trunk and simultaneously extracted Draco's muggle comic from a secret compartment. He tossed it to Draco, who silently and effortlessly caught it. As Draco put it away he asked Blaise, 'Don't you think Weatherbee resembles Professor Dumbledore?'

Blaise guffawed and then went silent as Millicent Bulstrode entered the room. She left on seeing Draco's murderous gaze, thinking it was meant for Blaise.

'Oi Daph!' she called out downstairs; Blaise and Draco exchanged quick, puzzled looks. 'They haven't killed each other yet. Don't get me excited for nothing' she continued grumbling as she went down the stairs noisily.

The two were silent and then resumed packing to return home. Draco spoke softly, his head bent over his trunk; and only Blaise could detect the well-concealed anguish in his best mate's voice.

'What's with this effing charade Blaise?'

'Charade?' Blaise looked up and smiled ruefully. 'You mean when we diss muggles and don't want to, pretend to detest Professor Dumbledore, worship Snape when we don't want to, insult Griffindors when it's uncalled for…'

Draco looked up and interrupted, 'Okay, the griffindorks I enjoy tormenting.'

Blaise grinned 'Yeah me too.'

Draco's smile faded. 'Why can't it just be that easy? I never believed it. Neither did you. And every time I want to talk about anything muggle or whatever, it gets me crucio'd at the manor.'

'Don't worry mate, I won't rat on to Lucius.' Blaise now grinned lazily, 'Plus, you're a very convincing bastard here.'

'I learnt from the best' Draco smirked.

'Look. When Malfoy Sr. is avada'd by Potter at the final battle,' Blaise started while Draco tossed over his dress shirt to fold 'you can fill the library with all the Archie's you want. Though it hardly counts as literature.'

'Hey!' protested Draco; 'Ronnie's hot.'

'And Archie is such a loser' Blaise laughed suddenly, 'Reminds me of Ron Weasley.'

Even Draco chuckled. 'You know,' he continued smirking, though without his usual ruthlessness, 'the know-it-all Betty is rather like Granger. Just a coincidence that you prefer the smart ones?'

The smile on Blaise's face vanished at the mention of Hermione. 'Gentlemen prefer blondes' he replied sharply.

Draco regarded the young wizard. Blaise was brilliant looking. He was as tall as Draco and had curly raven locks that reached his collar. Blaise's face wore a blank expression to the outside world but around Draco, was always grinning maniacally, his eyes alight with roguishness.

'You look okay, do you know that?' asked Draco.

Blaise was caught off-guard. 'Is this revenge for the "I love you" incident when we got plastered at Hogsmeade?'

Draco laughed, his silver eyes sparkling, and his face illuminated.

'No mate. I just think Hermione will fall for you instantly. She probably has 'cause you've never bothered her or her poncy griffy bodyguards.'

'That's not why she should like me' Blaise said, his voice barely audible. Draco was surprised that Blaise had yielded so easily to his razzing. Blaise's eyes were a softer lilac now. He looked defeated.

Draco realised that the usually composed, impish Blaise was now worried about his chances of getting Granger to like him.

'Well, you are ruddy smart. You can fold my trousers.' Draco pointed out and succeeded in getting Blaise to laugh. 'You could beat her at Arithmancy but you'd rather let her feel good about herself.' Blaise was about to protest. 'You can cook bloody amazing Italian food and you dance.' Blaise mouthed "that's nothing" 'and that's something her griffy goons can't help her with.' Draco finished,

Blaise's eyes turned a merry purple as he remembered the last time he saw Potter and Weasley dance. 'They _were_ a bloody disaster' he chuckled.

Draco was about to continue but Blaise got Draco's folded laundry over and snapped Draco's trunk close. Blaise then said abruptly, 'But see Malfoy, you can cook and dance too. You're bloody fantastic at Quidditch and you had let Potter get the snitch on purpose once because and I quote, "Potter's had enough shit, let him get happy. He'll probably get laid this way"'

Draco wondered where this was heading. 'You look fantastic too' assured Blaise, 'But not as good as me' he added coughing. 'You are smart. You can't fold clothes, but you can get me to do it for you.'

'Zabini, for the last time; stop hitting on me.'

'As much as I'd love to have you blondie, you are too thoroughly besotted with a Griffy readhead to give a shit.'

Now Draco's smirk vanished. Blaise smirked smugly. Though Blaise was the only person Draco had ever been close enough to get plastered with and, shared his true nature (and stash of muggle fiction), Draco would never admit to Blaise about his attraction to Ginevra Weasley.

_How did you bloody guess? _He thought sourly, his eyes conveying no emotion. Draco had learnt the art from his father and like all things he attempted, mastered it.

And Draco would be damned if he let Zabini get the satisfaction of knowing he was right about Ginny.

'I'm right about Ginny Weasley and you know it Malfoy' smirked an insolent Blaise Zabini.

'Oh stuff it Zabini' snarled Draco irritably.

-------------

_a/n:_ _i'm an author! oh, i ain't all hoighty toighty and hence will update with annoying regularity, like in another hour or so! _

_regards_,  
_juliette_ ;>


	2. Chapter 2

_my notes: i should have mentioned earlier but in a haste (and a moment of thorough daftness), i forgot._

THIS STORY DISREGARDS HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE

_A very warm thank you to my very first reviewer. And as zoya.safina was kind enough to review, i'll be more than kind and update (take that zoe!)  
some people do update fast :P_

DISCLAIMER: The plot of this uh, story (? lol, that is funny!) is my own. It's is humanly impossible to make ANY money out of this, so there. The characters are the creation of one J.K. Rowling (god bless you) and any mention of anything else is to do with the plot. Please don't sue me.

* * *

CHAPTER II 

**_In Which Malfoy Makes The First Move_  
**

'Gin-ny' screamed Hermione Granger from the door of her dorm. 'Ginny, get over here NOW.'

Ginny came pounding on the stairs and raced through the doors to Hermione's bed, her beautiful red hair flying.

'What happened? Everything okay? Ron, Harry? Did they do something wrong again?' Ginny looked hassled.

Hermione felt like shit now. 'Uh, actually I wanted to ask you to help me with my hair.' Hermione bit her lip.

Ginny's hands covered her face in exasperation. But Hermione asked again, 'French braid okay?'

Ginny removed her hands to reveal a grinning face. Ginny's face radiated when she smiled, which was more often than not. That was why one Arctic blonde Slytherin had lost sleep over her so easily.

'What? But you don't have Arithmancy today' remarked Ginny with a sly smile and a wink.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest and shut it again, and even after repeated attempts, ended up saying nothing.

Ginny folded her arms across her chest, covering the strawberry on her nightshirt.  
'Admit it or else you can kiss the French braid goodbye.' As Hermione glared at the younger witch from her dressing table, Ginny appeared lost in thought.  
'I suppose you don't want to kiss your braid as much as Zabini anyway.'

Now Hermione's expression really changed. Her doe eyes grew wide. Her flawless creamy white face was tainted with a deep blush. Her hairbrush dropped from her hand and she protested, 'Hey! No on Gin…..he's not, no way….really now!'

'Uh-huh' Ginny pretended to agree as she uncrossed her arms and picked up Mione's brush. She made Hermione's braid without much help as Hermione was still blushing and sputtering in denial.

Ginny returned to her room chuckling. Today was a Saturday and the first Hogsmeade trip since they joined school this year.

Ginny being a sixth year prefect should have dressed appropriately.  
She wore a white shirt with a black racer back on top and black cargoes. Only her brilliant smile lit up her appearance, making her look impossibly desirable as she raced downstairs into the common room.

She found Ron and Harry waiting with Hermione.

'You shouldn't get us late like that' chided Hermione. Ginny raised her eyebrows in disbelief and then smirked, her eyes threatening to reveal Hermione's secret.

'Wow, your smirk is just like Malfoy's' added Hermione, smirking herself.

Ginny paled at the mention of Draco's name.

'Hermione!' asked a startled Ron. 'What's with you?'

Only Harry noticed the exchange of death glares between Ginny and Hermione.

_Weird._

_

* * *

_

Everyone had dealt with Sirius' death differently. He was too good-looking and free-spirited to be mourned ceaselessly, Hermione had pointed out, tear-stricken but bravely. She told Harry that with all the pain that Harry had gone through in his life, Harry ought to make Sirius live on as a happy memory, and live his life.

Hermione imbibed the free-spirit approach in her life and eased up last year. She didn't nag Harry or Ron the whole year. Harry was now beginning to get suspicious.  
Hermione also hung out with Ginny more often as they found common footing on dissing Ron and dealing with their transient attractions to Ron and Harry respectively.

Ron had tried to 'tap the casanova within' him in order to emulate Sirius.  
He was failing miserably.

Ron was caught between Lavender Brown and Pansy Parkinson and he didn't even know how it happened.

Harry now looked at his friends, who were arguing as they moved out of the common room and towards Hogsmeade.

He smiled at those three who had become his family.

* * *

Draco hated his family. His only joy in life came when he was at Hogwarts. It was fantastic being able to be himself around Blaise and Pansy. She had surprisingly turned out better looking in sixth year. As the year had progressed, she had felt that she owed it to those she had come to believe as friends, to be honest about her loyalties.

She had found Draco and Blaise in the library one day, and had told them, without any irritation at their impassive, bored expressions, that she hated Lord Voldemort, respected Dumbledore, felt sorry for Potter and wanted to hex Snape for being a prat.

Draco and Blaise looked at each other and regarded her for a moment.

'Do you love muggles too?' sneered Draco.

Pansy's head dropped as she fidgeted with her book. 'I don't hate them _or_ muggle-born wizards and witches.'

'Who else have you told that you've been kidding yourself all these years about the death eater bit?' Blaise asked softly.

'Nobody.'

'Why were we lucky enough to have our time wasted?' asked an irritated Draco.

'Oh stuff it Malfoy' snapped Pansy.

'Where?' drawled Draco, giving a passing sixth year an eye-over.

'Merlin Malfoy! Don't you want to say something productive?'

'Well congratulations on coming out then' he sneered.

Blaise wanted to know whether Pansy was serious. He knew Draco wanted to know the exact same thing.

'I hate HIM Draco' she declared, 'I hate Voldemort.'

'Well what in kilk's name do you want him to do about it?' asked Blaise. 'You're betraying the cause.'

'I regard you two as friggin liars' she snapped, losing her patience. 'I found your comics, Shakespeare and muggle pen pals' letters'. After initial shock, which their perfectly schooled expressions refused to show, they were ready to murder her for snooping.  
'Bloody lucky us three eh?' she asked leaning forward.

"A Rose by any other name would smell just as sweet" muttered Blaise.  
'All except a Pansy' responded Draco.

Now he sighed and turned to Pansy, 'You put on a fake face and sneer every chance you get, capisce?'

'Capisce?' asked Pansy.

'Italian, Draco wants to know the language of lovvve' drawled Blaise.

Draco protested, 'Not that you can teach it' and then smirked. 'I bet the know-it-all Granger would know it though.'

Pansy noticed how Blaise stiffened momentarily, and how even his amazing skill of feigning indifference failed him.

_Ooh, got it bad for a griffy muggle-born _she thought.

Since then, they were inseparable. Pansy saw the two as brothers and realised that Draco avoided the Griffindor infested areas especially after he had heard about the death of Sirius Black at the hands of the bitch Bellatrix. He always hated making life miserable for anyone else after all the abuse he got at home. 

'It was why Draco couldn't take his shirt off for all the curse marks that were left behind, courtesy Lucius.' Blaise informed her one day.

Today, the three walked to Hogsmeade together. Draco and Pansy sneered when anyone, especially a Slytherin, came close enough to hear them. Even then it was an effort for them to be obnoxious. One would think that years of practice would have helped, but things had changed too drastically this past year.

Of the things that had changed the past year, was Pansy's feelings for Ron. She had secretly found him cute when she had insulted him and Harry with Draco a few years back. She had done so with more viciousness, thinking that Ron fancied Hermione. She was inexplicably crazy about Ron. It had become even worse in sixth year, when she saw him in the dungeons.

He was doing detention for Potions and bumped into her in the hallway. Pansy was too caught up in his handsome face and those deliciously soft eyes to humiliate him.

She had smiled shyly and walked past. Her heart had leapt when he had reached out for her as she walked past him.

'You okay?' he looked troubled.

She was confused and he explained for her. Ron wondered why she hadn't insulted him.

'Can't you just be happy?' she snapped. He had no business looking so cute.

Apparently she spoke the last thought out loud and he was too dumbfounded to stop her as she ran back to her dorm.

_Stupid stupid stupid. _Pansy has cursed herself in bed that night.

She never did let go of the stupidity afterwards. She and Ron had met up in the library and talked once or twice. Every time, Pansy got happier.

Till she found out that he was dating Lavender Bloody Brown.

On the road to Hogsmeade, she looked ahead to see Ron's red head tossed back in laughter and Harry Potter grinning at him. Hermione was at Harry's other side and she swatted his arm playfully.

Pansy's wanted to be next to Ron that very moment. She kicked a stone and sighed, continuing walking next to Blaise and Draco.

* * *

Draco was having trouble looking indifferent, now that he caught sight of Ron's sister some distance ahead. On sighting the laughing redhead, his gulped discreetly and the silver eyes were too close to a sparkle. His sole wish was fast becoming, to be the reason for her laugh. He wanted to get Ginny smiling at him, for him. 

He didn't even mind that the thought was rather sappy. He was beyond caring now.

_That Red is mine._

_

* * *

_

Blaise saw Harry's arm around Hermione's shoulder and he wanted to kill Harry.

'Voldemort get in line' chuckled Draco from the side, noticing the intensity, with which Blaise glared at the boy who lived.

'Won't be the boy who lived any longer' agreed Pansy grinning.

Blaise didn't hear their jibes and looked at his shoes.

_Harry and 'Mione are just friends. They are just friends. _He chanted, a muscle pulsing in his cheek.

He looked up to see Harry give Hermione a peck on the cheek.

His face fell, and the purple eyes admitted defeat.

Draco and Pansy saw it too and looked worried. Blaise had gone years in school without being noticed. When Draco had befriended him, Blaise was more withdrawn than Draco. Blaise's childhood was as bad as Draco's; both had parents who had murdered a few people and swore by the use of crucio. In Blaise's case, it was on one offspring per day at least.

Blaise was overprotective and very, very sensitive; and when he got passionate, it was with all his heart.

His heart was lost to Hermione Jane Granger and his heart was now breaking.

* * *

Ginny had become inseparable from the golden trio; and this year, they were, 'the famous four.' It sounded familiar to Harry and Hermione but they couldn't place it. 

It occurred to them later that the addition of a dog would make them a popular novel series.

All four of them laughed and chatted all the way to the Three Broomsticks and ordered a round of Butterbeers. They were easily the most popular and noisy group there. Seamus, Dean and their respective girlfriends Hannah Abbot and Padma soon joined them.

Neville came bumping into tables with Colin following. The whole scene was like the breakfast table in the Great Hall and soon Colin got out his camera and clicked "for a later visit down memory lane."

Their banter and chatter was noticed by three Slytherins who had entered to take their butterbeers to go. Wordlessly, Draco handed over a Galleon, left the change and dragged a heartbroken Blaise and almost equally distraught Pansy out of there.

Ron had caught sight of Pansy and he noticed her sorrowful expression. Ron liked Pansy when he was with her. He doubted anyone would understand that though. He hated Malfoy and even that silent Zabini fellow. Ron had refused to understand why Pansy would be around them if she had changed or whatever she said.

They probably got together and sniggered about Ron behind his back.

_It's better with Lavender _he thought, gulping down his Butterbeer.  
_Except that I'm kinda in love with Pans._

Meanwhile, Hermione was swatting her best friend Harry's arm and laughing when she saw _him_. His face wasn't impassive, as was protocol. She realised as the laughter continued around her, that this was the first time she saw Blaise reveal any feelings. The said feelings were that of pain as he looked devastated. Blaise looked so morose that it hurt Hermione. She wanted to go to him and…..…_and what? _She thought.

She envied anybody who could talk to Blaise.  
It's all she wanted to do; talk to Blaise.  
And of course, what Ginny had said with reference to Hermione's braid.

* * *

Draco was so busy shoving the butterbeer in his friends' upset faces and trying to cheer them up that he almost missed seeing Ginny laugh. The ponce Creevey was snapping pictures of his Ginny. 

_Note to self, steal Creevey's camera._

Atleast then Draco would have pictures of Gin.

He stopped his train of thought.

_Whoa. What's bloody wrong with me?_

He'd rather have the real thing in his arms than some lame arse pictures.

_She'd never smile for Colin the same way anyway _Draco assured himself, smirking.

Ginny looked behind Colin to see a young man with Butterbeer in his hands staring at her. Now she would have ignored it, but she couldn't. She could have been offended or aggressive but she wasn't.

It was his eyes. Those mercury eyes were softened as he made eye contact with Ginny. Never in the six years that she had known Draco Malfoy had she seen his wicked eyes soften.

And now he smiled at Ginny.

Her heart should not beat that fast; it was unhealthy. She was stunned. She gulped and came to her senses.

She smiled back quickly before she lost the chance.

* * *

Her eyes were lighting up; she licked her lips as that smile reached her mouth. 

Draco had a hard time not staring at her mouth. Never was a smile so alluring.

He had to leave before his body could find it's way near her. The Griffindorks around her might get violent.

Not that Draco couldn't hex them into oblivion, he just didn't want Ginny to have to witness it. He doubted that she would be happy when Draco took special pleasure in pummeling Ron for being such an arse to Pansy.

Draco's body however, was not listening. His hands wanted to touch her. He lips wanted close the gap _fast. _His body basically wanted hers.

* * *

_He's coming over, he's coming over, HE'S COMING OVER _screamed Ginny's brain.

* * *

Blaise finally snapped out of it seeing Draco's lithe form make his way over to Ginny, he guessed. 'Shit Malfoy, you want your arse kicked?' he mumbled. 

'He'll probably kick theirs' responded Pansy.

They exchanged looks and then rushed behind Draco to help the to-be wounded Griffindors.

* * *

Harry's smile vanished as he saw Malfoy walk over, a predatory gleam in his eyes. 

'What happened Harry?' asked Hermione and turned to see Draco Malfoy at their table, Butterbeer in hand. Behind him stood Pansy Parkinson and, her breath hitched in her throat as she noticed, Blaise Zabini; _who is glaring at Harry?._

The table fell silent, awaiting the trademark sneer. It had been so long since there had been peace. It was too good to last.

Draco cleared his throat, eyes constantly trying to avoid staring at Ginny, and asked Harry,

'Mind if I join you?'

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

my notes _one may argue the_ _continuation of the fic on the lines of it's utter uselessness an dthe VERY strong lack of reviews (ouch!) :hangs head in shame: _

_but (clearly),"frankly my dear, i don't give a damn"_

oh & apologies for the spacing. i don't get how to fix it. it's horrible but, again; i don't know how to fix it (who am i addressing here?) :P

* * *

CHAPTER III

**_In Which The Boy Who Lived May Continue To Do So_**

Harry pushed his chair back and kept his hand behind Hermione's chair.

'Mind buggering off Malfoy?' he inquired politely.

Draco couldn't blame Harry for his paranoia about Draco equaling trouble. He kept quiet and shamelessly looked on at now blushing Ginny.

'Yep; Mind answering his question Potter?' responded Blaise in a dangerously low voice.

Draco's gaze instantly traveled from Ginny's innocent eyes to Blaise's barely controlled fury to Harry's hand.

_Oh dammit. The hand!  
_

'Oh sorry then. Floo the death eaters and old Voldemort too then. We'll make it a tea party' snapped Harry caustically.

Everyone at the table took a sharp intake of breath at the mention of the Dark Lord except, three Griffindors whose hearts were transfixed by the three Slytherins before them.

'Oh quit it!' Harry snapped. 'Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort.'

As Harry heard Hermione take a deep breath beside him, he kept a hand on her shoulder to keep her calm.

_Really now_, he thought _she'd have gotten used to saying Voldemort's name by now._

Blaise's eyes now looked very, very menacing.

'Mind getting your hands off Hermione?' he bit out.

Harry's brows shot up. Draco did a double take and then smacked his hand against his forehead.

Ginny stopped mentally ravishing Draco and gaped at Blaise. Her eyes were now gleeful, _Aha!_ she thought smugly.

Ron and Pansy blinked and thought to themselves, _he did not just say that._

Harry noticed Hermione's deep blush and looked up at Blaise's hand fingering his wand, a muscle working non-stop in his cheek.  
Harry would've beaten Blaise up had Zabini been nasty, but right now, Harry was just cavorting.

Seeing Harry's emerald eyes sparkling and his hand off Hermione, Blaise looked less threatening and his grip over the wand lessened. Draco was still smacking his smooth forehead with the heel of his hand when Harry said, 'Well don't just stand there, get a chair.'

The three Slytherins exchanged looks and then Blaise flicked his wand with shameless elegance, bringing forth three chairs.

Draco held a chair for Pansy and Blaise rolled his eyes. He held Draco's chair for him and then received a prompt whack on the back of his head from the young Malfoy.

Everyone laughed. It was surreal. Colin perked up and got his nerve. He asked for permission to take a photograph. The Slytherins were uncomfortable at the idea, but put no objection.  
Colin was delirious was joy. Draco had actually managed to acknowledge him.  
Neville was slightly apprehensive, but he too managed a smile, seated next to the impossibly handsome slytherin blonde.

'Another crucio for the road' mumbled Draco to Blaise, smiling outwardly.  
'Another crucio for the "memory lane" Draco' corrected Blaise, smiling brilliantly at the camera.

Draco chuckled and the camera caught a bewildered bunch of Griffindors with three smiling Slytherins.

If Dean and Seamus were annoyed with Harry for letting Malfoy and Zabini sit with them, they kept their mouths shut. Surprisingly, those two were pretty good company.

If Ron was upset with Harry, he didn't even realise it. He was trying to catch Pansy's eye as she talked to Hannah Abbot, across the table from Ron.

Meanwhile, Harry was talking to Blaise as thought they were long lost brothers. Blaise was trying to be the charming Zabini self that he was around Draco. This he could accomplish provided he wasn't looking at Hermione. Once he looked at her, his brilliant Zabini mind would stop functioning. Hermione could render him utterly speechless. Draco could thank Granger for that. _And anyway_, Blaise told himself, _it's not polite to stare._

Draco had no such scruples. He was talking to Finnegan and Dean about Quidditch and all the vintage brooms that formed his inheritance. As Ron stared shamelessly at Pansy, Draco made Ginny blush under his gaze.

_I can make her blush! _He was smirking as he listened to Dean talk about the Chudley Cannons and their upcoming team.

Draco was thinking of ways to make the redhead blush even more when Colin pulled his chair closer to Ginny.

Draco refrained from injuring Creevey and asked Ginny, 'Puddlemere looks strong indeed. What do you think Miss Weasley?'

'Don't even know my name' grumbled Ginny before she could think better of it.

'What do you think?' persisted Draco, adding 'Ginny.'

She blushed furiously again.

_Merlin, what are you doing to me? _She thought. _Get a friggin grip Ginevra._

'Their seeker is a bit daft' she replied, finding her voice, 'Even Harry is better, no offense Harry' she called out to the boy who would continue to live (he and Blaise were getting on rather well).

'See,' continued Ginny, 'I couldn't catch the last game too well 'cause Fred charmed the Telly to show a muggle channel.'

Harry overheard and sniggered at the memory. He was there when Fred managed to get the TV to show Baywatch.  
Molly Weasley was apoplectic for weeks.

'What?' asked Blaise.

'Baywatch. It's a…' Harry struggled for words. It would take some getting used to, having a polite conversation with a Slytherin.

'Blaise chuckled, 'I know! Bloody muggles are way ahead of us eh?'

Harry's eyes widened comically and he laughed at Blaise's handsome smile.

Their companionship grew on Hermione's nerves. Harry was like a brother to Hermione. Now she wanted to go back to being an only child.

Dean, Seamus and their girlfriends had to leave. There was a double date in order apparently. Blaise and Draco instantly rose to their feet as Hannah and Padma pushed out their chairs.

Their aristocratic manners had Dean and Seamus feeling rather stupid.

As good-byes were said and they left, Ron dashed to hold Pansy's chair for her. He then conveniently found a chair near her.

'Well Gin,' Ginny's eyes widened at the endearment, 'if your Telly shows half naked women and for some reason you don't want to watch' Draco shrugged 'I have a season pass for Puddlemere United.'

He made Ginny feel stupid for not liking Baywatch. _Hey! Wait a minute!_  
'How come you and Blaise know about muggle TV?' she asked.  
Conversations at the table, or attempts to make some in Hermione's case, stopped.

Harry had just returned with another round of Butterbeers to go. They all got up to head back to Hogwarts.

'Alongwith which I would like to understand where the change in your characters came from.'

Draco would have sighed except he had better manners.  
He looked Pansy and Blaise. Then, Draco took the lead.  
'Well, we three are actually not evil.'  
'Well said' said Pansy sarcastically.

Draco ignored her. As the wizards waited for the witches to exit the Three Broomsticks before them, he tried to get the right words. Draco never fumbled, but now he didn't need his wit, and he wanted to abridge the gory details.

'See, me and Blaise were pansies, uh, no offense Pans. We, we didn't really care enough for anything to feel ridiculously strongly about.'

'Voldy's cause included' Blaise added from Harry's right.  
'You make him sound like a dog' mumbled Ron as he walked next to Pansy.  
'Your point being?' Blaise asked, quirking an eyebrow, his eyes alight with mischief again.

Ron managed a smile and Draco continued, 'Lucius, Narcissa and Mr. and Mrs. Zabini haven't exactly been…'  
'Good parents?' suggested Ginny, who stood between Pansy and Draco.  
'Human' finished Blaise, with an edge to his voice. 'Crucio's were once before waking up and once after dinner.'

Everyone raised his or her brows to Blaise's supposed attempt at humour.  
Draco noticed, laughed and said, 'No, Blaise isn't being Blaise.'  
'I resent that; said Blaise winking.  
Draco smiled, 'Crucio is twice as more painful, ('if that's possible' muttered Blaise) when you are caught off-guard.'

'So I'm dreaming about that lifeguard and then it's like dammit mum!'  
Pansy realised that no matter how hard Blaise tried to lighten the situation, the four with them were Griffindors. They thought of others selflessly before themselves.

_Here's the guy whose family and godfather were killed and he's feeling sad for Malfoy and Zabini._

She added, 'Well we don't really hate anyone. No vendettas at all. At 16, you kind of can't hate much.'  
'McGonnagall maybe' muttered Draco, from between Ginny and Hermione who swatted him for bad-mouthing their housemistress.  
Harry cracked a smile, walking between Hermione and Blaise. 'This is absurd. You guys have made life hell for all creatures living for the past 6 years; and today you thought, "hey okay, let's drop by and say hi to Potter!" '

'Actually Harry, I treated everything like the shit I was made to believe I was, to keep it easy. Lucius can really kill me you know.'  
'I just kept a low profile' added Blaise, sipping his Butterbeer with a shrug. He made Draco seem foolish for being a caustic prat all these years.  
'I followed Draco's path' said Pansy, 'Last year I was snooping in his room. I found muggle books. Bloody pieces of shit were reading comics and discussing poetry all these years, whilst I cried myself silly over the stupid farce that my life had become.'

Hermione gulped. Her own problems seemed rather miniscule by comparison now. She lowered her eyes and asked in a soft voice, 'So you three must've…'  
'Hated ourselves' Blaise finished, smiling ruefully.

'Oh lookie, he's finishing her sentences for her!' Draco smirked and Harry laughed.  
Blaise looked ready to hurt Draco.

'What prompted you guys? Just walking over to us to join; what'll happen if your parents find out?'  
'Beyond concern now Ron, and uh, sorry for the stuff I've said to you and your…' Draco started.  
'Chuck it mate. No issues.' He said slowly. Ron managed to smile reassuringly.

'I owe you an apology too Ron' said Pansy.  
Ron really wanted to hold her now more than ever. She looked so fragile and upset that it melted his heart. Draco observed the two and then addressed Ron, 'Do us a favour and snog her will you?'

Blaise chuckled.

'You too Zabini. You don't wanna get Hermione angry, she looks nasty when she's angry' said Harry grinning. Hermione swatted his shoulder.  
'Does not' mumbled Blaise, drinking his Butterbeer.

'What was that?' asked Ginny, her eyes twinkling, 'Didn't catch the last word in your declaration of lovve.'

_Merlin, she just keeps getting prettier and prettier._

'Malfoy, I can ignore it for a minute or two, but now please stop staring at my sister.'  
'Pansy, keep him distracted for another minute will you. I'm making a memory here.'

Ginny blushed and Harry wondered...  
_One ruddy year and everything has changed._


	4. Chapter 4

_author's (me, it's ME!) notes _

_i ought not to ruin this moment by writing, but as always, I DON'T CARE!  
i am insanely happy about being able to make my way around fanfic now::choking back tears: i am one of you now...! no need to look squirm :rolling eyes:) _

DISCLAIMER: i could write this properly, but what's the fun in that?  
oh fine, i own nothing; NOTHING (excpet Malfoy's heart) ;>

* * *

CHAPTER IV

**_In Which Malfoy And Weasley Are Into Each Other_**

'What's with the muggle loving then?' asked Harry as they entered the school gates.

'Romeo and Juliet is too good to pass up. You mind switching places Harry?' responded Blaise. He wanted to be as close to is Hermione as possible before he lost his nerve.  
Ginny squealed as Harry had happily switched places, to an ecstatic Hermione's delight.

'Pipe down li'l one' winked Draco. 'Your chance too shall come.'

Ron had become more open and receptive over the past year, especially since Malfoy had made special efforts to avoid meeting them. With everything that happened with Pansy, he had become less wound up.  
But deep down, he was the same old Ron. And Ron Weasley looked livid.

'Malfoy' he growled threateningly.  
'What? My hands are still in my pockets. Keep your shirt on!' he paused, 'Seriously. Pansy is mentally undressing you again.'

Harry choked on his Butterbeer.  
Ron's blush made his hair look less red by comparison.

'We should do this more often' commented Blaise after a while, breaking the silence that had ensued.

The three couples wanted to talk and take it from there. They were tense and silent. Finally Pansy asked Ron if he'd like to walk around the lake. As Ron happily agreed, they said bye to the rest and promised to catch up in the Great Hall that evening.

Pansy gave Draco a conspirational wink.

Blaise and Hermione head off to the Library on the flimsy pretext of Arithmancy research, soon after.

Harry was showing no signs of leaving Ginny's side.  
Draco just turned to Harry and whispered, 'You really wanna be here when I snog her senseless?'

Had Harry run as fast as he had at that moment, thought Draco with a smirk, he wouldn't need a broom for the snitch.

* * *

The last time Draco Malfoy had met Ginevra Weasley was after school opened for his seventh year.

He was at a corner of the lake, trying hard not to think of her.

Just then Draco groaned. Ginny had appeared, walking towards him unknowingly, her head buried in a book. Her hair was in a ponytail, but tendrils framed her gentle face. She was smiling at whatever the hell made her smile in that book.

Draco was angry. She had no business being anywhere near him. He hated himself around her. He'd try to be civil to the rest of the Griffys but with her, it was all he could do to restrain himself from smiling at her like a lovesick schoolboy.

When he'd told Blaise, Blaise had smirked, 'What else are you but that?'

Draco glared at her as she neared him. Not once did it occur to him to get out of her path. He'd show her.

'Oof' she burst out, on making contact with his solid chest.  
Draco form was immovable. She looked up with her big brown eyes into his silver ones, and he was speechless.

_Dammit Weasley _he thought, _you make the Griffindork robes look admirable. _

'YOU' she screeched in contempt, interrupting his thoughts and then looking confused.  
'What's in your eyes? You look all gentle' she said tactlessly.

Draco was reminded of what he had wanted to do, _Right, scare her off._

Instead he stepped out of her way. As she stared at him suspiciously, and started walking away; he began walking next to her.

She was baffled, but he wasn't looking superior, just calm. Not a trace of arrogance on those features.

_Not yet, _she thought sulkily.

'So Red' started Draco, 'What's your life like?'

Ginny couldn't stop being suspicious. As bloody good to look at he was, the tall blonde beside him was Draco Malfoy.

'Oh same old, same old' she smirked. 'No really Malfoy, same old stuff. Still poor, us Weasleys.'  
She turned to leave, and a shocked Draco looked absolutely bewildered. He finally realised that the pretty weasel was leaving.

Draco watched her swaying hips. In three purposeful strides, he caught up with Ginny. Draco put an arm around her waist and turned her to him. Her book fell to the ground.

His face was inches from hers as he asked her what her problem was.  
'Look li'l weasel' he continued roguishly, noticing the discomfort his proximity had caused her, 'I know you'd rather be kissing me, but I'll have you know that I am more than capable of having a conversation.'

Ginny avoided staring at his mouth as he spoke and looked up into his eyes.  
She saw him take a breath and gulp when they made eye contact.

'Why do you want to know about my family anyway? Judging how many hair potions you can get in Dad's salary?' She replied nastily. She wasn't going to believe that he cared about her. She tried pushing him away, struggling in his arms.

He only held onto her more firmly.

_The hair potion's more expensive_ Draco thought, smirking inwardly.  
He looked into her defiant brown eyes and his wit failed him.  
_I won't let you do that to me Weasley _he thought gritting his teeth.

'It's okay that you are who you are' he pacified her, smirking, 'You look good in rags.'

She had stopped struggling and her hands were on his arms. Now Ginny's temper was rising.

'Learn something Ginny. I won't say I felt bad about insulting you lot. I didn't' His confessions weren't doing much for the incensed Ginny, 'Get over the fact that you aren't rich. No man is rich enough to buy back his past.'

She wanted to slap him, _hard _but his voice stopped her. Besides being captivating, his soft, sensual drawl had an edge to it.

_He hated his life!_  
'You hate your life?' she blurted out in shock.

He raised an eyebrow, looking startled. 'I never really had time for introspection, what with all the girls in Hogwarts' Ginny's eyes narrowed, 'but not exactly peachy, my life. Yea.'

He seemed to be lost in thought, _and yet _thought Ginny, _he isn't letting go of me._  
She smirked, and he was now taken aback.

'So many girls in Hogwarts Draco, and you picked me?' she simpered.

Draco was worried now, 'I didn't Weasley' he drawled softly.

She leaned towards him, and his heartbeat quickened.

'Then why' she said softly in his ear, 'can't you let go of me?'

_Oh kilkin 'ell _he thought, _why can't I?_

_

* * *

_

He had let go of her. Both were oddly disappointed by that, and yet, too proud to come to terms with the fact.

After that, came the day when Draco had approached Ginny's table at the Three Broomsticks.

Even that day, as pleasant as they were with each other. Neither was ready acknowledge their violent craving for the other's mouth.

_One bloody kiss is driving me nutters _he thought sourly.

Draco walked her back to the common room entrance. He smiled warmly at her and she knew, that smile was rarely used for anyone.


	5. Chapter 5

_a's notes: I HATE YOU fanfic. first, i lose the original chapter containing Angry-Italian-Blaise. Then, the one i upload and MONUMENTALLY edit does NOT get saved. it vapourised :holds head in hands: why, WHY?  
ps: i am sorry_

DISCLAIMER:_i quote William Shakespeare, _'it is enough I may but call her mine.'_ From what I gather, the Bard agrees with me, this fic is MINE!  
And if you think I own Romeyo and Juliette, get your head examined. _

CHAPTER V

_**In Which Blaise Quotes A Poet**_

Blaise followed Hermione into the library. Unknown to her, Blaise was the librarian's favourite visitor.  
Sometimes Blaise had already issued the books Hermione had wanted. Only he usually returned them before Hermione had needed to issue them.

In all her years at school, Mione had never noticed anyone else besides those she wanted to-The Griffindors, a few chosen Ravenclaws; even the Slytherins who spelt trouble; just never Blaise Zabini.

'Mr. Zabini' the Librarian smiled warmly. She was the other person besides Draco that Blaise was on friendly terms with.

'Madame Pince,' he responded grinning, 'I hereby revoke your rights to look so enchanting in my house colours' he said disarmingly, indicating her barely visible green sundress underneath the robes.

'You noticed?' she laughed, not hiding her joy.

Hermione's mouth had dropped open sometime earlier during their exchange. Blaise nudged her and she clamped her mouth shut.  
'Of course I did' he replied indignantly.

Madame Pince laughed again, thrilled to meet the one person who would take out time to drop by and ask about her. Blaise had sometimes spent his weekends just discussing books and poetry with the old, lonely lady.

'Ah! Miss Granger' the Librarian recognised Hermione, _after Blaise _thought Hermione sourly.  
'So nice that you two are friends. The only people at Hogwarts who seem to care about fine literature' she smiled warmly again.

Blaise and Hermione finally made way to a table where he held out Mione's chair and went to pick out the book he wanted her to see.

Hermione was still surprised at Blaise. He was an astute reader, definitely charming, and had impeccable manners. And she was too caught up in her own world to notice anyone outside it. She would have missed Blaise's gorgeous existence completely had she not have chosen the same subject as him.

'Here' he whispered. Blaise flopped into a chair next to her with elegance. He leaned forward on the table to flip the pages of the book he placed before her.

Unknowingly, he was a breath away from Hermione. She could see his lashes and those sparkling purple eyes as they skimmed over the pages.

She noticed how skillfully he flipped pages.

_Dammit. I am attracted to his page flipping skills?_

But being around people who couldn't appreciate books or handle them with care, she was taken aback by Blaise. His refined etiquettes were making her feel insignificant.

'Here it is' he said softly. 'Read it' Blaise said, pointing at a passage in the book.

With great difficulty did Hermione take her eyes off his vibrant eyes and turned to the page. With even greater difficulty did she concentrate on the archaic English dialogues.

She nearly sighed in relief as Blaise leaned back in his chair. His proximity was driving Mione crazy.

Blaise looked at her as she softly read the lines out loud-

'O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!  
It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night  
Like a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear;  
Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!'

'Shakespeare' muttered Hermione to herself with a smile. She continued reading quietly; her eyes alight with that smile.

_A smile that lights my way, as you speak my heart this day._

Blaise was gazing at her enchanting face. It had the innocence of al the fairies in the skies and captured the purity of the first raindrops of the season.

He remembered having uttered the lines Mione was now reading, to himself when he first _saw_ her. He had known of her existence even then, but that was the day she became the centre of his.

Blaise was leaning against the doorframe when she had entered the Hall for the Yule Ball. Never had a sight entranced him enough to stare unabashedly at the object of his abject desire.

_'Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.'_

'The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand' read Hermione to herself; as she read the next line, "And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand" Blaise's hand brushed over hers.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she caught sight of his eyes turning a deep shade of Violet. He pulled her away from the book to face him.

'Let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair' he whispered, leaning closer towards her.

Then he paused, fear and doubt flashing through his eyes; He waited for her to pull back.

Hermione gently put her hand on his collar and pulled him forward to meet her soft, tender lips.

Moments later, Blaise and Hermione's eyes were still closed.

'Give me my sin again' he murmured, smiling.

'You kiss by the book' she smiled, and captured his soft, expert mouth with hers.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author sez:__ do the mamba! no, actually, read the chapter. if i am messing something up too much, stop me.  
To those who pitied me and reviewed (excluding myself...oh don't ask!)...may the force be with you..._

_DISS_CLAIMER:_ "I put all my genius into my life; I put only my talent into my works" :P _

* * *

CHAPTER VI 

**_In Which Malfoy Is Exasperated_**

Blaise was disgustingly happy. As if his already unnecessarily merry attitude wasn't enough, after having thoroughly snogged Hermione, his cheer had reached unbearable proportions.

Draco however, had no clue why.

_Granger too looks suspiciously giddy_ thought Draco.

He looked at Blaise, who was seated on a plush sofa, having long since foregone putting up the illusion of being the disinterested introverted Slytherin.

Draco's exasperation at having made no headway on his relationship with one redheaded Griffindor had made him increasingly nasty. Blaise chose to ignore Draco's sighs of frustration.

'What do I do' grumbled an angry arctic blonde, pacing up and down in his common room.

'That you haven't done before' finished a smirking Blaise Zabini.

Draco stopped pacing. 'For the last time you imbecile, I haven't even laid a finger on Ginny.'

'It's not the finger you want to lay is it now?'

Draco's expression changed. He looked shocked. 'What the bloody hell is wrong with you Zabini? Why're you talking like an effin kilk?'

Blaise rose from his armchair, standing face to face with his friend.

'Granted; I never spoke like the philistine you are; but why, pray, why does it bite you now?'  
Blaise smirked innocently and then added softly, 'You've got it bad for her Malfoy, you won't even kiss her.'

'It's 'cause she's….she's filthy' muttered Draco unconvincingly.

'It's 'cause you are' smirked Blaise, shaking his head. 'You don't want to taint her.'

Draco glared back at Blaise's accusation. _Malfoy's going to sneer in denial_. Blaise knew it.

So Blaise Zabini beat Draco to it. 'Fine' he smirked. 'Just as well you don't love the ickle weasel. Potter's snogging her anyway.'

Draco's eyes widened. His Malfoy calm was lost. He sputtered (one didn't know he could), 'Potter? You delusional? Gin wouldn't, he couldn't. HARRY FRIGGIN POTTER?'

And then Draco's eyes narrowed. His Ginny wouldn't kiss anyone else but him. He somehow knew it. If Potter forced himself on…Draco looked dangerous. He hissed, 'I'll kill him.'

_Whoops! _Blaise cringed. _That can't be good for Harry's health plan._

But before Blaise could admit the fallacy, Draco was out of the common room, his impeccable robes sweeping behind him.

_Harry can look out for himself _gulped Blaise. _No he bloody can't, Draco was capable of serious hexing._

_

* * *

_

No one at Hogwarts had seen the ruthlessness with which Draco Malfoy threw hexes when he was in rage.

'POTTER' thundered Draco Malfoy as he barged onto the Quidditch pitch. 'GET YOUR SORRY ARSE DOWN HERE BEFORE I FLY UP AND KILL YOU MIDAIR.'

Harry froze. His eyes narrowed to a furious Draco Malfoy, whose eyes were glittering dangerously as Harry flew to him.

'Answer me. Did you kiss Ginny?' Draco's hair were flying everywhere in the wind. He was oddly still.

Harry almost laughed at the stupidity of the question, but seeing Draco's fury, he thought better of it.

'No. I would NEVER kiss Ginny in any capacity other than as the love of your bloody life.' Harry spoke seriously, and chanced a smile. He wasn't exactly thrilled that Ginny liked this git. Especially since she herself hadn't come to terms with that. Civility was easy, liking Draco would take time. Blaise was a lot easier to accept.

Draco liked the part about the love of his life. _Not that I love her of course _he thought quickly. _She just belongs to me. _He looked at Harry, with all the arrogance of a Malfoy.

'Even then Potter, I'm in-charge of that.' He smirked, only his eyes betraying his relief. Draco never hated Harry, he did see Harry as an associate; Much like Blaise Zabini, who at that very moment, came running out to them, his hair flying as he raced against the wind.

He doubled over, his hands on his knees. Draco had managed to rush to beat up Harry in style. Draco was chiseled and very strong. Blaise was well-built but had to find out Harry's whereabouts before arriving at the pitch.

'Good, you're in one piece' Blaise panted.

Harry and Draco looked at Blaise.

Blaise straightened, still breathing hard.

'Sorry mate,' he addressed Draco, 'I lied to you about Harry. He wouldn't lay a...' then remembering the last time he used the phrase, he rephrased. 'I wanted you to get riled up. You have to drop it. You can't beat anyone up' Draco coughed and crossed his arms, challenging Blaise, 'Let me finish Malfoy, You can't beat up any one just cause they like Ginny. You don't own her Malfoy.'

'I don't' agreed Draco. _That was too easy_. Blaise and Harry didn't like where this was going.

'But she's mine' ended Draco simply and arrogantly as he left for the castle.

Blaise and Harry looked at his retreating form.

Then Harry swatted Blaise's head, 'could've got me killed you git.'

'Sorry' mumbled Blaise, rubbing his head.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's ubercool notes: i dedicate this to my friend, who has defected to another country. geez! i ain't THAT annoying..._

_ps:this is ALSO a very big dedication to the very nice reviewers. May the force so totally be with you! _

DISCLAIMER: _I ain't making money out of this…..why? is it possible?_

_

* * *

_  
CHAPTER VII

**_In Which Fantasies Are Almost Fulfilled  
_**

Moulded together, it felt right.  
He felt it was right; he felt that he needed more. Somehow, Draco couldn't seem to get enough of her. That body of hers would give him sleepless nights. Sleep was annoying. Her damned smile wouldn't leave him be. Those eyes would twinkle incessantly.

She would intrude his reverie in the dream. Ginny would make his dreams come true, only in those dreams. Then he would wake up, and obscenities would fly.

He needed more. He didn't know what. But he needed it.

* * *

Hermione settled next to Harry at the Griffindor breakfast table. Her eyes were locked with Blaise's as she took the seat. She broke the contact but felt those purple eyes trained at her. Merlin! She could even pinpoint _where _he was looking.

Harry noticed the sparks flying. He almost smiled. The currents around him might electrocute him someday.

He chewed on his toast, waiting for Hermione to control the colour in her cheeks, and compose the reactions her body was having to just _looking _at Blaise Zabini.

Draco approached them and took a seat across Harry, intending to stalk the absent Ginny to the ends of the Earth.

'Is Ron up yet?' Hermione asked Harry, reaching for the butter, being somewhat used to the no-insult version of Malfoy by now.

Draco choked on his toast and coughed violently, taking his fist to his vigourous chest repeatedly. Harry sputtered in laughter and then appeared disgusted at the thought that made Draco mutter, 'Merlin woman! Such perverted thoughts. And bloody Zabini says I have a sick mind.'

Harry merely shuddered and then begged Mione to rephrase the next time. Draco chuckled and Harry managed a grin.

Hermione was still lost in her own world. Even though she had loosened up from her annoyingly uptight self, she was still far from being completely carefree. Blaise was fast getting under her skin. She found her reactions to him confusing.

Blaise was soft, gentle and polite. Then his lips would meet hers and it was a completely different Blaise. The one who kissed her with a passion she didn't think possible. His smile would vanish and his eyes would be nearly piercing black. He left Hermione breathless, _literally_.

She might be frightened of such violent changes in personality, only she realised that she lost herself around him. Kissing him was like an exciting rush.

Last night, Blaise and Hermione plucked out books throughout the shelves in the library.

As Hermione stood tiptoe, reaching for the earlier edition of _Hogwarts: A History, _Blaise came up behind her and took it out for her. Surprisingly, her reaction was lustful than she thought possible. Her breathing had slowed, but Blaise took no notice of the effect his closeness had on her. She whirled around and pulled his collar towards herself. As the lips of one startled Blaise Zabini made contact with hers, she knew she couldn't let go. He was still visibly surprised when they broke apart, breathing heavily.

She then blushed and took _Hogwarts: A History _from Blaise's hands, and walked back to their table. He had very dazedly followed her back.

Hermione was still mortified by her responses to his stimulus. Blaise had to but whisper her name, and she would unwillingly start lusting after him. Maybe it would be easier if he played Quidditch. She still tuned out at the matches. _Heck! _She thought dejectedly, _I'd be wanton even then. _

So busy was she picturing Blaise in the exquisite Qudditch gear that she didn't realise when Draco looked at her and shared a confused look with Harry.

Harry was munching and took a look around to see Blaise, with his eyes now trained at his plate, brows furrowed in confusion. _Must be the bacon. Damned connoisseur _grinned Harry, turning around to see Draco imperceptibly nod at Hermione.

It occurred to Harry sometime between then and the time when Ron appeared at the table that Blaise was thinking about Hermione; _not the bacon you git _he chided himself.

Ron was taken aback seeing Draco at the table.The rest of the hall had been silently whispering about it, but Blaise, Harry, Hermione and Draco had been blissfully oblivious to it all.

Shaking his head and willing himself out of this twilight zone, he turned to Harry and nodded a "good morning" avoiding looking at the fair haired wizard.

'I did get up late' Ron mumbled in the throes of a yawn.

Draco's eyes widened innocently as Harry smirked and asked, 'Pansy?'

'Huh?' Ron looked up and then getting the meaning threw bread at Harry, mumbling 'Shaddup.'

Ginny was running late. She had had another waywarddream about Draco. This dream, like all others, didn't see her throttling the smirking wizard. He was, _however_, running short of air.

_Dammit woman! Get a hold over yourself. _

She sighed as she neared the entrance to the Great Hall.

Who was she kidding? She wanted Draco to get a hold of her. She remembered her dream and blushed, a slight smirk on her fair face.

Draco had been riding a horse. She shook her head and controlled the mad urge to giggle.

So lost was Ginevra Weasley in the thoughts of Draco in breeches that she bumped into Theodore Nott, who was leaning against the doorframe at the entrance to the Great Hall.

_Not that Theo wasn't worth ignoring _thought Ginny sighing. She mumbled an apology and tried to walk past.

'Well well well. Little Weasley can't stay away from me eh?' Theo attempted a smirk to match Draco, failing very, very miserably.

Ginny was in no mood to deal the truly Slytherin git.

'Shove it Snott' she said, pushing him out of her way.

'Where?' He asked sneering, his hand brushing her thigh.

Before Ron and Harry could get their wands out to hex Nott's sorry arse across the universe and back, a fist connected with Theo's jaw (having much the same effect).

Silence fell over the Great Hall as Theo's frame skid across the floor. Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he pulled a face of disapproval. Blaise's widened twinkling eyes met the Harry's, both of them pursing their lips, refraining from full-blown guffaws.

Severus Snape however, was seething.

'Mister Malfoy' he thundered. 'That will be two hour's detention for such distasteful behaviour.'

Draco inclined his head, enabling his tresses to cover his eyes. He inclined his head ever so slightly, acknowledging Snape.

Then, he turned and advanced towards Theodore, rolling up the sleeves of his robes to reveal his muscular arms, with the full intention of accompanying Snape for another two hours' worth of detention.

Nott's life wasn't worth saving, but then again Draco's would be in jeopardy with Snape.

So, without a second thought, Ginny called out, 'Accio Malfoy.'

A startled Draco Malfoy flew towards her before she fully realized that this was the stuff her indecorous fantasies were made off.

He landed on top of her but his quicksilver seeker responses made him prop his lean, agile body on his palms, his mouth inches from hers.

Compromising as this position was, their eyes locked with each other and neither made any attempt to move.

Ginny's breath hitched in her throat, her ruby and cherry hair flowed across the floor, making her look like a sea nymph.

In that moment, Draco saw what he felt for her in Ginny's big russet eyes.

They were perilously close to snogging, so he did the gentlemanly thing.

Draco smirked and winked.

And then, Ginny burst out laughing.

Draco shook his head, muttering about 'women' making Ginny laugh even harder.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him. Draco, with very obvious reluctance, got off Ginny in one swift motion. He held out his hand for her. She smiled and got up, dusting her robes as Dumbledore was rising to his feet.

'I shall ask you Mr. Malfoy, to refrain from such frivolous behaviour at such a young age.' Ron's face was now putting rainbows to shame. 'However,' continued Dumbledore, 'you don't deserve detention as much as Mr. Nott here.'

'Makes it seem like a bad thing' muttered Draco, making Ginny giggle.

'Would someone please escort the wounded Mr. Nott to the Infirmary' Dumbledore continued, his eyes roving around the Great Hall looking for volunteers.

Harry and Blaise shared wide nefarious grins.

'We'll do it' they chorused all too enthusiastically.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

_author's notes: i have none. i am so unorganised._

DISCLAIMER: _i am sincerely sorry for using a line w.r.t. Ginny thinking of horsy-Draco; "mad urge to giggle" is a line i came across in a novel by Kay Hooper. I used it unknowingly. Don't sue me, not today.  
i am free monday._

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER VIII

**_In Which The Morning's Events Are Recounted_**

Hermione packed her books after Arithmency. She was still smiling at the memory of the morning's events.

_Never do things the easy way do you Gin? _she thought.

* * *

After Blaise and Harry strode purposefully over to Nott, wicked smirks lighting up violet and emerald green eyes respectively, Nott had scurried back a bit. Blaise had managed looking affronted and Harry pursed his lips in a superhuman effort not to laugh. 

It was all too comical for everyone; except one Severus Snape.

Professor Snape was having a horrid day since the start, what with him running out of "slick-chick" for his hair.

To top it off was the fraternizing going on right under his nose. He would have to owl the Malfoys and Zabinis instantly; without Dumbledore's knowledge of course.

When Harry managed to cast a mild body bind on Theo without catching the teacher's attention, Blaise slung his arm around Nott's shoulder in a gesture of friendliness.

No one guessed that he was cutting off Theo's air supply for a half a minute, as he almost dragged Nott to the Infirmary.

'And on the way,' Harry had explained to Ron and Hermione later that morning in the common room before lunch, 'Theo accidentally tripped over himself and fell to the floor.'

Ron leaned back in his chair in satisfaction.

'Wait, wasn't Theo already on the floor at that time?' asked Neville.

'That my friend' replied Harry, clasping his hands behind his head with a smile, 'is what the fun part is.'

* * *

As Hermione finished packing, she stepped out of the empty classroom and walked towards the lake to spend another hour before her next class. 

'Forgive me for I hath sinned this day' whispered a voice in her ear, 'for this heart looked you the wrongest way;  
And the stars shine upon my intent,  
As my gods proceed to unleash torrent'

Hermione gasped as Blaise's lips brushed her neck.

'For such trials, let us not part,  
Let this kiss,' he murmured very softly, 'yield upon your heart.'

With that Blaise turned Hermione around and tasted her sweet mouth in the empty corridor.

Hermione's arms were still around Blaise's neck when he broke the gentle kiss.

'It has been worthy of crimes further,  
For less I'd have committed murder' she smiled and leaned forward to fulfill her craving for his soft mouth.

* * *

_author's last notes: for all the snape fans who might take offense to slick-chick: oh come on! i pity snape and feel bad for him too: what, with that lack of personality and...oh alright, sorry!  
this is just my way of venting out anger against gifted authors who write HG/SS or GW/SS (i finally understood what this means) i am understanding, but COME ON!_

_psapologies :sigh: who reads THIS anyway? i wanna be cooler and not massacre these beautiful people...oh how i hate myself right now. _


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

_Author's notes: see here you divine deity; reading this fic will get you a one way ticket to hell. _

_You'll see Wolverine, Malfoy, Tory Avalon, Max Steel, Blaise Zabini, Joe Black and Porter (eep! I meant Potter) there.  
Your :pointing: choice.  
:turns around to indicate young gentlemen clinking wine glasses:_

_Welcome to the dark side! _

DISCLAIMER: _i don't own it and yet i write. such a fool i am.. _

* * *

CHAPTER IX

**_In Which There Are Jibes At The Griffindor Table_**

And once again, Draco Malfoy was seated at the Grffindor table. Harry and Hermione had not even bothered to blink an eye at this strange habit he seemed to be forming.

No one at the table had fully grasped the miraculous change that had transformed the fabulously gorgeous Malfoy heir into this (almost) kind-hearted wizard.

Ron was late to the table again. He gave an exasperated sigh on seeing Draco sitting opposite the empty place that was flanked on either side by Harry and Hermione. _The space reserved for Ginny _he thought.

_It's too early in the morning for this _Ron rubbed his eyes sleepily. He caught sight of Pansy at the Ravenclaw table, laughing away as Luna nodded emphatically at something she said.

He smiled and took his seat as Blaise and Ginny, comparatively late-risers, approached the Griffindor table laughing at a private joke.

'Morning' said Blaise, his smile widening at Mione. She smiled back at him as he took the seat reserved for Ginny.

Draco cleared his throat, his eyes telling Blaise to "bugger off."

Blaise turned to the redhead behind him and apologized.

Ginny smiled cheerfully. 'That's right Zabini, ladies first!'

'Eve came after Adam' commented Draco absently.

Harry grinned as though Christmas had come early.

'Quick!' he smirked, 'somebody, count his ribs!'

Blaise chuckled as Draco paled.

'So Malfoy' Hermione started, and Draco had the faint hope that Hermione might change the topic; 'Why did you jump at Ginny yesterday?'

'She pulled him closer love, weren't you paying attention?' said Blaise, feigning innocence.

'Oh yes! But still;' she turned to Blaise, 'does he always believe in keeping his friends close?'

'Enemies closer?' Blaise smirked, pretending to be lost in thought.

Draco looked ready to hurt him.

'Maybe Ginny has that effect' commented Hermione.

Ginny looked ready to wound Hermione.

'Girls like bad guys' added Harry.

'But Ginny only went on with Griffindors till now' piped up Neville.

'Or maybe she wasn't telling us' added Seamus, on Neville's other side, his eyes widening in mock shock.

_This is not happening _Ginny gritted her teeth.

'See Draco here can change that. He could dance his way into her heart.' commented Blaise seriously.

'Oi Ginny, you dance right?' called out Dean.

'Could you all stop trying to discuss my kid sister's love life?' Ron hissed.

'Draco loves Ginny?' Hermione asked tactlessly, her eyes alight with mischief.

Ginny blushed as Harry, Blaise, Seamus and Dean roared with laughter.

And at the Teacher's table, all but Professor Dumbledore weren't pleased at what was transpiring.

* * *

_my comments (since no one else seems interested to give any :chuckle:) :_

finnigen and thomas are there to widen the whole thing. i love this one big happy family concept. i am stupid, but THAT has already been estbd! ;>

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

_julie's notes: this isn't pretty. it's crucial. and for all the nonsense about pansy being pug nosed et al, i feel like she has been wronged._

_on an unrelated note, i also feel exceptionally delighted! This is for musicangl07. it's not much, but just count the feeling won't you!  
_

DISCLAIMER: _if you sue me, i'll sue you._

* * *

CHAPTER X 

**_In Which Ron Reflects_**

After the fiasco at breakfast, Ron Weasley stalked away sulkily.

Now not only was his kid sister being linked to MALFOY, but she was shooting death glares at him.

No one wants to be at the receiving end of Ginny's death glares.

Now as he stalked away, he realised what a fine mess life had become.

* * *

In sixth year, time went by nice and slow. Nothing great had happened. Hermione helped out with Harry and Ron's studies. There were a few 20 odd detentions they had. About 14 odd were with Snape. 

The Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup yet again though Ron had a feeling that Malfoy could have reached the snitch before Harry.

Things last year were actually pretty much uneventful. _Till of course_, he thought smirking unknowingly but very much like the wizard of his sister's dreams, _I snogged Pansy_.

It happened that fateful day when Ron realised that things though quiet, seemed terribly bleak.

Perhaps it was because he was in the dungeons doing detention number fourteen.

Ron was muttering obscenities about Snape under his breath when he bumped into her in the hallway.

And then he swore just because of the ethereal sight.

He didn't realize that Parkinson's hair were that soft to touch. Or how the shadows played around her soft, mysterious eyes. Or how reddish pink those lips were….

_No, no, NO_ Ron's mind commanded.

Mercifully, she had already (and only) smiled shyly and started walking past him.

Ron had instinctively reached out for her and being true to his known tactlessness, asked her if she was okay. He wondered why she hadn't insulted him.

'Can't you just be happy?' she had snapped, only before muttering how he had no business looking so cute.

Then her beautiful eyes had widened in horror and she raced away.

Ron had stood there moments after, wondering why he felt insanely elated.

He found out soon enough.

Ron Weasley was smitten by Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

He had met up with her in the library the next week and talked once or twice. 

But besides being civil, he hadn't said or done much.

Ron had been dating Lavender Brown at the time, and felt obligated to be faithful.

Lavender was having no such qualms, but Ron was a man of honour.

Daft, but honourable nonetheless.

Pansy was surprisingly good company and she had never really teased Ron that whole year.

_Come to think of it, neither had Malfoy or the other Slytherins that hung around him_.

_But still _Ron had rationalized, _she can't possibly like me. _

_But dammit, her waiflike beauty, that shiny, sleek hair…. And that soft, soft mouth…. _

'RON' shouted the cause of his reverie.

Pansy stood there before him, biting her pinkish lip.

Ron grinned gleefully. 'I was thinking of you' he whispered, stepping closer to her.

They were then jolted left and right by an oncoming rush of fourth years hurrying off to Potions, but neither Pansy nor Ron made any move from the middle of the corridor.

'Really now?' she smirked, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

'Yeah' he whispered, very close to her now.

She smiled up at him. And right then, he knew why he had broken up with Lavender.

Why he cared as much for the world as for the person who fancied his kid sister.

Ron Weasley was smitten by Pansy Parkinson.

And he only cared for the young witch who was waiting to be kissed.

Ron being the honourable Weasley he was, dutifully complied.

* * *

_somemore notes: ahem. this is very embarrassing. i may have very consistently misspelt "Gryffindor" by spelling it as "Griffindor." :sheepish: come on! the Slytherins don't have a problem!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Before the a/n: whoa! this is going to be a VERY long note. 1st off, THIS chapter was written five chap(ter)s ago. __why so late__; well, i don't kno why. ARE YOU GOING TO QUESTION ME?  
& the dedication is that old too.  
_

_ancient author's notes:- (the poem is ancient, not me)  
_

_a dedication to the kind sunrays;  
their reviews are welcome,  
and always in sight;  
this one's for you cryptic,  
to my utmost delight!_

_a very current_ DISCLAIMER_: my friend came back! agreed, you wouldn't care; i do! fyi, i don't own anyone/thing mentioned henceforth. i don't wanna own the plot. take it; take it all.__  
_

* * *

CHAPTER XI 

**_In Which Blaise Shall Sing_**

Hermione Jane Granger was biting her nails. Though an odd habit in itself, and very unhealthy, she had no qualms about it.

Right now, Hemione Jane Granger was preoccupied.

As usual, by Blaise Zabini.

She was meeting him later that day; and she hoped things would go well.

* * *

Blaise looked dolefully at the guitar. 

_Of all the things to give me mione!_

'How did you know?' he murmured, feigning joy, as he took Hermione into his arms, before she could see his soul.

'You hate it.'

He sighed. _Dammit._  
'Uh, I can't play the guitar.'

'Atleast you know what it is, that's a start' she pointed out.

He adored Hermione for her quirks, she was just going a bit too far now.  
He cleared his throat. There's that much Blaise could take, even though it was _Hermione._

He looked into her eyes.  
She gazed back, puzzled.

Hermione knew when to shut up in front of Blaise. Usually, he shut her up with a kiss.

It was the reason she talked more often in front of him.

Right now though, Blaise might just shout at her. And there was a frightening thought.  
Hermione swallowed hard, muttering an apology.

He eyes were still observing her face and she involuntarily lowered her eyes.

_Merlin! Stop staring like that._

'See, there are no real excuses; and it is an Epiphone. I thought it was a marvellous idea at the time. But time waits for no one and…good god zabini, stop staring at me.' She snapped in the end. 'I'm not THAT pretty' she finished sarcastically.

'You have no idea' was all she made out before those soft Zabini lips hampered her tirade from progressing.

* * *

_Who knew anyone could kiss anyone else for THAT long?_ Draco pondered.  
_Blaise certainly didn't_ he thought, smirking. 

Draco was standing behind a scarlet and gold tapestry, with Blaise and Hermione in full view.

And there was a view he _did not_ need to see.

_What has the world come to if I see one snogging couple after the other?_  
He ran a hand through his hair.  
He really had to get hold of Ginny, and fast.

_Oh quit it you two _his mind snapped at Blaise and Mione; they were talking again.  
Draco almost groaned.

He couldn't leave till these two did; Blaise got weird when Hermione blushed.  
On hearing their interlude, Draco decided it might be worth it.

And when Blaise finally broke apart from her, he realized that Hermione had very thoroughly messed up his hair. She had also undone the top button of his shirt.

And he had charmingly done the same.

They gulped in deep breaths of air and then their eyes locked.

The maniacal grin that spread over Hermione's face made Blaise laugh.

'Do me a favour' she quietly whispered when he had controlled his laughter.

He merely nodded.

'Sing for me.'

'Now?' Blaise barely controlled his anguish.

'Maybe.'

_No. No. Surely, NO. _

Blaise looked at Hermione, and surely enough, her eyes had darkened in tune with the seductive lilt in her voice.

'Not here though' she commented absently.

'Of course' agreed a palpitating Blaise.

'Just you and me' she whispered, moving closer to him.

'Just you and me' he agreed softly.

* * *

_a/n : i forgot a few details:_

_a) i was sick the last time i updated. no no, i mean not the sick sick, the ache-pain sick. i agree, you did not really need to know that._

_b) he "shall" not will sing. who cares? i'm sorry, i am not very proud of this fic & i keep forgetting the last few chapters and it's so horribly disjointed that i could cry. and it is not even directioneless! atleast then, IT WOULD BE GOING SOMEWHERE! right now, it is hopelessly lost & when it comes hopping to me for directions, i kick it away :weeps:_

_c) i keep making puny changes in some chapters...i know that's low. if it isn't then yaay! like the first chapter was shameful. what was i thinking? right, wasn't. so it's not spider solitaire (i need new game cd's) and the remarks were more or unnecessarily less caustic._

_d) oh i will rant next time too; which'll be a good week away. i have to re-read and pull up the fic's sox (what am i even saying!)..i am honestly sorry it is a problem oh kind reader. if it is, i suggest you read my favourite stories. they are favourite for a reason! god bless you. alternatively, satan can too. the cheeky devil!_

_sorry :holds head in hands: the pun is mightier than the sword... _


	12. Chapter 12

_a/n_ : _have i apologised for filthy language? no? then i do. none of you should be corrupted by swearing._

_oh and obviously, i AM insane! so anyway, i will post this too. well, five second gaps aren't that bad! _

DISCLAIMER: _And so it shall begin :> let's see...the plot is sort of mine (but i'd rather not say it in public!); the characters are SO not mine (half the world has dibs on Malfoy and Zabini; I am on the waiting list :nods:). EVEN The book jackets on ANY of the HP's aren't mine! Tell you what...i don't even own a SINGLE HP book! lol...no seriously.  
_

* * *

CHAPTER XII 

_**In Which There Are Threats On Some Lives**_

They stood staring at the guitar.

'So what do I do?' asked Blaise Zabini, his hands in the pockets of his trousers.

'Well…'regarded Harry James Potter thoughtfully, his hands in his trouser pockets too.

'Perhaps I could sell it. You thing she'd notice?' Blaise still stared at the guitar, propped up innocently against the wall.

'Maybe.'

'Well…we could..' trailed off Blaise.

'Why the "we" Blaise?' interrupted the impossibly handsome eavesdropper, who stood leaning against the doorframe of the dorm room he shared with Blaise. With his arms crossed against his chest and a trademark smirk across his features, Blaise knew that Draco was going to say something unpleasant.

Harry raised an eyebrow. Truthfully, he had wanted support to pick on Zabini. And obviously, Draco Malfoy would NEVER disappoint.

'What did you say to Granger when she gifted you with this stringed instrument?' he asked with an inquisitive expression.

Harry grinned and turned to Blaise. This detail was unknown to him, but surely Malfoy asked only embarrassing questions, and so…

'Nothin' muttered Blaise.

'What was that? So you loved her surprise?'

'No'

'And you refused outright?'

'No'

'Did you ever say you hate it.'

'I tried'

Harry's head was swinging back and forth between the two Slytherins, standing some distance apart, on either side of him.

'So what, pray, did you DO?'

Blaise shot a lethal look to his friend.

Harry's eyes couldn't go any wider.

'I kissed her' he said, holding his voice steady, 'for a very long time.'

'Is that all?' asked Harry, confused.

'Oh, is that all Blaise?' asked Draco innocently.

Blaise's face blanched.

_You DO NOT KNOW. No! NO!_

Draco's smirk lacked malice, but had a feral quality to it.

'See Potter, Blaise had this childhood dream…'

_Shit. Shit. SHIT._

'He wanted to be a singer'

Harry's head snapped towards Blaise.

'But he grew up, and the dream changed.'

_Die Malfoy DIE._

'Enter Hermione, the one he could not say no to'

Blaise's eyes darted about the room, looking for ANY possible escape.

'Little did our Blaise know when he gave his heart away that'

_Merlin, he's a good storyteller _thought Harry.

'That?' asked Harry.

Draco paused, sparing a wicked grin, 'that Hermione would ask him to sing and dance..'

'That can't be too bad' said Harry carefully.

'for her, _in her chambers._'

The insinuation was not lost on Harry. He roared with laughter.

Blaise's face went from mortification, denial to fury in four seconds.

'What happened mate? Can't perform?' winked Draco.

Harry doubled up with laughter even as Draco ducked, dodging a curse sent his way from Blaise's wand.

With that Draco ran out of the dorms, and raced out of the Slytherin common rooms.

Blaise's eyes now turned to the boy who lived.

'Uh-oh'

Three seconds later, Harry raced out through the exact same route; having narrowly avoided being hexed into the next century.

Then came Blaise Zabini, his wand withdrawn, racing after the two, while swearing in Italian.

And as the aftermath of the commotion, the second years in the common room looked at each other, shrugged and went back to their Potions essays.

* * *

_please appreciate this fic as much as i appreciate you reading my notes...tehy'll be shorter from now onwards, promise._

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

_a/n : no excuses. school, havn't done my work, fa la la la! but here's something i "cooked" up. and ahem, i rediscovered my passion for puns. _

_fifa finals tomorrow, and so; "i think i'll play football, just for kicks!"_

_sorry! forgive me dear reader, and scold me if this is unbearable:)_

_

* * *

DISCLAIMER :sticks out tongue to disclaimer: puh-tooey  
_

* * *

CHAPTER XIII 

**_In Which Something Is Cooking_**

_Come here_ he wished to himself.

It was an autumn afternnon on a saturday, and the wind was playing havoc with her hair. She was laughing, and that sight was creating havoc with his senses. He needed to be there with her. Anywhere nearer; closer to her laugh, her eyes, her mouth….

_Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT. _

Draco sighed. He could never accept the fact that he had it this bad for the youngest of the Weasleys.

Lusting so shamelessly was beneath his controlled self. Granted, no one could blame him; she was a vision in the wind or otherwise. _What a vision that is_ he thought.

Draco covered his face in his hands and groaned. This was not good for him, or for Ginny. He couldn't restrain himself around her. He couldn't be as arrogant as he should. He couldn't speak as eloquently as he would. He wouldn't snog her as he rightfully should.

Draco got irritated with his thought process. He just needed to get a hold of his wayward emotions.

He looked at Ginny as she outran her brother and Harry. Harry easily tackled her and all three laughed as she was mercilessly tickled by Ron.

He definitely needed to get a hold over his wayward emotions; _before they got hold of her_.

* * *

Draco threw away the covers that night and sat up in his bed. He threw his legs to the other side of the bed and sat there, thinking.

Sleep would elude him. He had been out of character lately.

_And it was not because of Ginny Weasley_ he thought, gritting his teeth.

And he knew he had lied to himself once again.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hands. Then he got up in an attempt to clear his thoughts.

As he silently walked out of the dorm and into the common room, he had made a plan.

First was getting himself some very strong coffee.

The next was a disgustingly pampering bath.

And the last would be to torture the youngest Weasley till he realised that he was the icy arse that he had pretended to be for so long.

And so he made his way to the Kitchens.

* * *

Ginny was sitting sipping her tea.

It had become a habit of late. She went to bed early because there really wasn't much to do.

Or well, that much that she was willing to do.

So whenever she would wake up at an odd hour such as the one this day, she slipped on a night robe over her night suit and padded her way to the kitchens for something, anything to eat and drink.

Coffee was no good for her system. And a little elf told her there was a stash of Earl grey in one of the cabinets. Apparently Dumbledore wasn't a coffee person.

Ginny sat there with her brewed cup and some biscuits that she inadvertently dunked in the tea.

She looked up as the door creaked open, almost afraid that a twinkle-eyes Dumbledore would catch her having the last of his tea leaves.

Sadly enough, the only night she had slept in a pair or shorts was this. Even worse was the fact that she had discarded her robe in the dorm.

And adding insult to this sultry injury was the fact that Draco Malfoy entered the kitchens on that very night, still sleepy, but very, very shirtless.

* * *

Draco saw Ginny look up at him and blush.

The one night he had not bothered with a shirt and slipped on a pair of leather pants that Blaise had gifted him as a sadistic joke was the night he had to meet Ginny Bloody Weasley.

And there she sits in ridiculously, Draco's eyes narrowed, tiny, he panicked, shorts.

'Morning' he muttered, walking to the coffee cabinet. He took out a bottle and the sugar pot, and extracted a cup from another part of the kitchen. Then Draco proceeded to beat the coffee and sugar in the cup, even as Ginny looked on.

Only he could look like he owned the bloody place she thought.

'I finished the biscuits' she blurted out.

He raised his eyes slowly to meet hers, and then turned around to the counter and placed the cup down.

Draco moved around the kitchen, walking purposefully and taking out, flour, sugar, cocoa…is he making cookies? Thought Ginny incredulously.

'Not just any Gin' his drawl broke into her thoughts, 'Chocolate chip cookies.'

Bloody git thinks he can read my thoughts.

She got up and emptied the tea cup in one gulp.

After putting her dishes in the sink, Ginny went to where Draco was effortlessly mixing the batter.

She slid herself on the counter and faced him.

He looked up at her, his hair falling over his eyes. Draco tried to flip them back, but his hands were covered in cookie dough.

Ginny gently raised her hand and brushed away the soft fine hair from his eyes.

The eyes had darkened visibly but in the dim lighting of the kitchen, Ginny couldn't make out the sheer intensity of that piercing gaze.

Else, Ginny would have feared her safety at this point.

She looked down at where draco was cutting the cookies into shapes, making do with a small bowl as a biscuit cutter.

He was resourceful, Ginny thought, taking some leftover dough on her finger and licking it away.

And a very very good cook.

Draco's forceful body moved imperceptibly closer to Ginny. His eyes concentrated on any movement Ginny might make that could indicate Ginny's reluctance to have the stunning semi-naked Malfoy snog her out of rational consciousness.

And here was a physical impossibility.

Ginny's breathing slowed as she watched his arrogant face tilt ever so slightly.

Draco slowly invaded the sanctity of her mouth and his gentle kiss had her stupefied.

Draco showed no sign of moving away from Ginny, having her effectively trapped against the counter, with his hands on both sides of her.

Ginny's barely functioning mind was begging for another kiss. And she knew that the smirking git would _make_ her beg.

So she did the only logical thing; Ginny grabbed a handful of flour from the bag next to her right hand and tossed it onto Draco's face.

He shifted back in surprise and she leapt off the counter laughing.

_Only a Weasley could ruin my moment _Draco thought and then suddenly smirked at the effervescent femme Weasley.

He got a handful of flour and even as she tried to control her laughter, threw the whole bit on her magnificent Red hair.

Ginny gasped in mock horror and ran around him to reach the flour, just as his arm caught her waist.

She had still managed to reach the flour, and grabbed a hefty handful when she felt the strong hold he had over her. Draco's eyes had darkened and the intensity of his gaze made Ginny involuntarily gulp.

She managed a light smile and showed him the flour in her hand, whispering, 'I'm not afraid to use it.'

'Use it' he whispered, as his lips came down slowly upon hers.

Ginny felt his warm chest against her body and the hard lean physique did nothing for her already besotted heart.

The flour fell from her hand as her arms came around his neck. She responded to his fervent kissing and knew right then, there had never been a kisser like Draco Malfoy.

And Ginny Weasley wouldn't mind having him snog her out of rational consciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

_a/n: yeah, i don't like myself either. _

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: I am not sadistic, evil, mean and cruel. I don't orphan a poor, good-looking, defenseless emerald eyed baby. I don't kill people he holds dear neither do I mess with the life of a powerful reddish eyed death-lovin psycho. I'm a phony. :P  
_

* * *

CHAPTER XIV 

_**In Which I Say "Lastly..."**_

* * *

'The last and final match of the season is upon us witches and wizards' boomed Lee Jordan's voice, 'The time has come for all to join hands and par-tayyy ouch! Sorry professor.' 

Draco Malfoy chuckled from his position at the starting line-up. He looked up to see a flustered Harry standing opposite him.

They exchanged smiles and as Madam Hooch instructed them to, shook hands.

'It's the last time you'll loose to me Malfoy' Harry said as he shook Draco's hand.

'Now now Potter, let's not get sentimental.'

Draco slapped Harry on his back and headed towards the rest of his team, leaving a grinning Harry behind him.

The year had been a blur. Harry couldn't remember how he and Malfoy had gone from foes to friends.

'Not friends Potter' Draco had reminded him weeks back, 'comrades.'

Blaise had choked on his cream puffs while Draco glared at him.

The dining hall had become a restaurant of sorts. All the students of Hogwarts had reluctantly taken Draco and Blaise's lead.

Everyone had moved around to their fancy, eating, fighting and laughing at other tables.

The sight was astounding, and the ruckus unbelievable.

'Never had Hogwarts seen such a wave of unity.' Dumbledore had very proudly announced one morning.

The students were silent. Many looked at their feet, some whistled and looked at the sky. _Anything _to avoid seeing the old headmaster's twinkling eyes emit more radiation and tears.

'Well that ruined it for me' Ron said tossing his toast on his plate at the Slytherin table, next to Pansy.

Pansy smiled, because just as she had predicted, Ron picked up his discarded toast and ate it.

'I don't think it's as much as unity as proclaiming, "rules be arsed"' Blaise commented philosophically to Hermione, walking her to class with his arm around her shoulder.

'Bloody senile twat' Draco grumbled, walking behind them, 'makes us seem like friggin heroes.'

Ginny grinned wickedly and batted her lashes, singing "my hero." Draco'd have dismissed her, except her knew how to take this a step further.

The Malfoy smirk made Ginny's mind shout an "uh-oh" before she realised what the feral ferret was upto.

'If heroes get wicked love," Draco pulled Ginny into his arms, "what happens to the damsel?'

Ginny's eyes widened as his mouth "had his way" with her.

In Draco's defence, Ginny didn't put up a fight, _at all._

'As the only good-looking wizard in the world with unparalleled talents on Quidditch commentary, I welcome you all, and myself, to this glorious morning.'

Professor McGonnagall was busy trying not to smack Lee and yet get her point across.

'We have with us in the box, one very charming wizard, who inspires and rarely enough, attends these matches of valour.'

'So Professor Dumbledore, how do you feel about the Griffindors creaming those Slytherins….' On the pitch, Harry grinned, 'uh figuratively.'

"My dear boy' replied Dumbledore, 'you mustn't count your choclate frogs before they hatch; and do remember' more twinkle, 'they are equals and whoever wins, wins the trophy.'

'Fair deal' muttered Lee.

'Dumbledore's laughter boomed throughout the stadium, making everyone jump, McGonnagall's chair tilted and she quickly got it upright.

'But those who lose, win our hearts' finished a twinkling eyed, and wonderfully oblivious, Albus Dumbledore.

Draco gave a comically fearful look at the commentary box, shaking his head and muttering something on the lines of "senility" and "old bat."

Ginny was hovering mid-air, following him with his eyes, wondering about which god to thank. As though willed by her longing, Draco turned and saw her. He smirked his smirk, clearly saying, "I know I'm beautiful" only without as much haughtiness as amusement.

_Maybe I should thank the devil._

Hermione was trying to feign interest in the game, tradition and all. But it was honestly getting difficult because firstly, she didn't want to watch the sodding match; and secondly….

'Quit staring at me Blaise" she snapped, blushing crimson.

'Not so loud love, what'll the others think.'

Hermione glared at his impossibly handsome face and the mocking slant of his lips, which was promptly made expressionless save the eyes.

The sparkling eyes gave him away.

'Despicable' muttered Hermione.

'Couldn't agree more' agreed Blaise feigning seriousness.

'Git.'

'Gorgeous git' added Pansy, passing by.

Hermione swatted his smirking head.

'You're insufferable.'

'And yet you want to suffer me' he whispered, massaging his head with his hand and then tilting it slightly.

Hermione's breathing slowed, _he did this every, _Blaise's eyes looked at her mouth and moved closer, _bloody, _his mouth met hers, _time _and her arms were around his neck.

And all around these two, the cheering started full force-the snitch had been released and the two most devastatingly handsome and gifted seekers since the time of Achilles (had he played Quidditch) went spiraling upwards to look out for it.

The game was spectacular. Ginny played with a fanatic energy and laughed and drawled in a span of seconds. Had Draco heard her, he'd have been proud of the nastiness.

At one point, Ron's ears turned red, and reduced to such sputtering, he almost let out a goal.

'Buck up yer lazy bums…..sorry Professor' called out Lee.

Hermione and Blaise were looking at each other and the moment was postponed when another round of cheers went on at a Griffindor goal.

Blaise cheered with good measure and Hermione was stunned at his demeanour. _A heart beneath all those immaculate robes_, and the moment was lost when Slytherin scored and he hollered a loud, 'Yeah, cream those….' stopping short in the nick of time in the Griffindor stands.

Blaise clapped politely and shouted a "Go Griffindor" before taking his seat. A very amused Hermione kept a straight face, bursting into giggles ever so often.

Up above the lesser mortals flew a boy scarred by destiny. Above him, establishing superiority, was another, close to being marked in the other way.

'What's say we compromise?'

Harry's head snapped the other way.

'Chicken Malfoy.'

Draco sighed in mock exasperation, 'It's Draco, and I'm hungry. Let's head to the kitchens, make some Quidditch history, besides "Hot Blonde beats Boy Wonder."'

Harry regarded him thoughtfully, 'The idea was good, till you called me blonde.'

'And he still thinks he'll win.'

Harry was close to replying till he saw the glint. Draco saw the change and turned to dive right where Harry had been looking.

Harry forgot all thought, camaraderie et al. It was him and the Snitch, and right now, that was all.

Draco made flying look good. Draco looked good. Draco with his hands around the snitch he had never touched when it mattered, very very good.

He was stunned; the stadium was silent.

Harry was close behind and stopped short of Draco.

Their eyes locked, and Draco whispered, 'I kicked your arse.'

Harry chuckled and slapped Draco behind his back, then embraced the blonde man, chuckling. The Slytherins went mad cheering. The rest of the school was stunned but joined in seeing the Griffindors land and celebrate in tande with the Slytherin team.

"Lee? LEE?" Professor McGonagall was poking Lee Jordan. "Must you be so dramatic? Do wake up Mr. Jordan."

Dumbledore smiled at the scene on the pitch. Blaise had jumped onto it and raced screaming at Draco, who turned, shouting even louder as the slapped each other on the back.

Ginny landed on the pitch and met a startled Hermione. "They have a strange way of expressing joy."

"Agreed."

"Um, you think they know that we still won?"

"Yeah" Hermione turned to Ginny, "but Harry didn't get the snitch."

"That, THAT is what it's about?"

Hermione nodded solemnly, before meeting Ginny's eyes and bursting out laughing.

When the cup was being given to Harry, again, Draco wasn't scowling. He applauded very loudly, virtually snatching the cup when Harry offered him to hold it.

Harry sniggered when Draco stroked it almost lovingly before pushing it at Harry with a "here, take it."

And then, they heard the loud blast.

Most were stunned, the others took cover. It was the former members of the DA and some rebellious slytherins who held their ground. The teachers were attempting to get some order in the mayhem, when Harry felt the pounding in his head. His scar was burning and he could hear maniacal laughter ringing in his ears.

"On your feet Potter" Draco said tightly, pulling Harry off the floor and shaking him. The pain was resolving as Harry focussed into Malfoy's grey eyes.

"What is it?"

"It's..." Harry was breathing rapidly. Ron and Ginny came running towards him and Blaise caught Harry before he fell to the ground.

The gasps from the crowd on the pitch made them break away from Harry to look at the sky over Hogsmeade.

"Bugger."

"Voldemort" Harry whispered, crumbling in Blaise's arms.

Hermione held Harry as Blaise placed him on the grass gently, with Ron's help.

"Yeah mate," he replied grimly, looking back at the Dark Mark in the sky, "we know."

* * *

_a/n volume ii:_ _sorry for so much. and also for the disclaimer. i have no place to say it but readin the fanfic HP7 made me semi-distressed. if THAT is fanfic, what's Ms. Rowling gonna do??? _

* * *


End file.
